Owl-Tribe
Owl-Tribe Villages These small but common villages are made up of huts and animal pens. There are no shops, but there are plenty of reindeer herds and dogs for sale, and you can trade with the local hunters for hunting and trapping gear. There may be a few scattered fields near a village. They can be found only on Northern maps (to the west). Playing an Owl Character 1. Skills' values upon maximal attributes' values agri build cook herb fish hide ritual timb phys trap track weath carp skiing steal climb swim dodge shield knife sword club axe flail spear bow cross unarm INTELLIGENCE 0 6 18 24 13,5 6 13,5 WILL 0 12 24 13,5 24 STRENGTH 6 6 18 0 4,5 6 36 18 0 18 30 24 ENDURANCE 0 0 DEXTERITY 0 12 36 6 6 18 24 18 4,5 18 6 0 30 0 AGILLITY 6 48 24 18 0 30 4,5 18 6 18 18 0 36 24 SPEED 30 24 EYESIGHT 36 13,5 30 4,5 30 0 HEARING 24 18 SMELL/TASTE 36 18 18 18 13,5 TOUCH 6 18 18 12 18 27 6 13,5 18 24 18 18 0 0 max skill 0 18 54 72 36 72 72 18 54 18 72 54 36 72 72 72 0 90 18 54 18 54 36 0 54 90 0 72 skill rank 9 9 4 1 6 1 2 7 1 9 1 2 2 1 1 1 9 1 8 3 8 2 8 8 3 1 8 1 2. Skills' values upon average attributes' values agri build cook herb fish hide ritual timb phys trap track weath carp skiing steal climb swim dodge shield knife sword club axe flail spear bow cross unarm INTELLIGENCE 0,00 4,21 12,62 16,83 9,47 4,21 9,47 WILL 0,00 9,97 19,93 11,21 19,93 STRENGTH 3,45 3,45 10,35 0,00 2,59 3,45 20,70 10,35 0,00 10,35 17,25 13,80 ENDURANCE 0,00 0,00 DEXTERITY 0,00 11,12 33,36 5,56 5,56 16,68 22,24 16,68 4,17 16,68 5,56 0,00 27,80 0,00 AGILLITY 5,79 46,32 23,16 17,37 0,00 28,95 4,34 17,37 5,79 17,37 17,37 0,00 34,74 23,16 SPEED 25,15 20,12 EYESIGHT 32,38 12,14 26,98 4,05 26,98 0,00 HEARING 20,88 15,66 SMELL/TASTE 33,22 16,61 16,61 16,61 12,46 TOUCH 5,27 15,81 15,81 10,54 15,81 23,72 5,27 11,86 15,81 21,08 15,81 15,81 0,00 0,00 average skill 0,00 12,93 49,03 45,04 31,63 65,78 57,64 14,80 44,39 15,04 64,65 45,92 32,49 68,56 64,17 60,21 0,00 81,08 15,15 49,86 14,80 38,07 27,72 0,00 45,09 72,03 0,00 57,08 skill rank 9 9 2 1 6 1 2 7 1 9 1 2 2 1 1 1 9 1 8 2 8 8 8 8 3 1 8 2 skills sum 1073,16 skills sum rank 3 Possible Starting Rituals: Oath of Iron, The Origin of Fire Possible Starting Equipment: Northern Knife, Staff Starting skills Bonuses: High survival, High climbing, High dodge, Club Starting skills Penalties: Tracking, all weapons besides Club Much like the other Northern peoples, the Owl-Tribe are very light in their build and are centered around their agility and speed rather than application of brute strength. Because of this, they benefit tremendously from an extremely high starting dodge mastery - sometimes 90% or more. This coupled with their very high base survival and climbing masteries makes them exceptionally good at staying alive in pretty horrible conditions. Unfortunately, their grasp on weaponry is primitive as they are largely a pacifist tribe, meaning that they gain little innate mastery bonus to anything but clubs. Training an Owl-tribesman in any real weaponry skill will make him a potent combatant and excellent hunter. Category:Cultures